


strange by context

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M, Het, Romance, Unending spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 20:58:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6923137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A stolen moment onboard the Odyssey</p>
            </blockquote>





	strange by context

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: free for all  
> Prompt: stargate multiverse, any, "I'm too tired to move"

Something feels odd about Sam's face and when she reaches up to touch it, she's surprised to find that it's a smile. She can't remember the last time she felt this at ease, this happy, but she's sure it was probably back on Earth, years ago before this long exile on the Odyssey. There's a rustle of bedclothes and movement beside her and when Teal'c touches her cheek, turns her head to face him, his demeanour is the twin of hers. 

"It has been too long, Samantha," he tells her, and the use of her first name only has never sounded so good, "since I have seen you smile like that." His thumb moves up and down her cheek in a sweeping motion and shivers run up and down her spine. "I take it, then, that I have not overstepped my boundaries?" 

If anyone else had said that, Sam would have laughed. Since it's Teal'c, her smile only widens. "Since I'm the one who jumped on you, I'd say not," she points out and he inclines his head, conceding the point. It's a gesture she's familiar with through years of being his team-mate, but it's different  seeing it here, wrapped in his arms and thin SGC issue bedsheets. She shifts against him, arches her back. "I hope there are no engine emergencies tonight," she tells him. "I think you've worn me out." 

He lifts an eyebrow. "Indeed?" 

Again, familiar is made strange by context and if she didn't know better, she'd say he was taking that statement as a challenge. 

But he wouldn't, would he?

"I'm too tired to move," she says and he suddenly looks ridiculously pleased with himself. 

"Then," he says after a moment's consideration, disentangling himself from her arms and moving down her body with singular purpose, "it is good that you don't have to." 

He doesn't say anything else, puts his lips to better use and tired as she is, nonetheless, Sam doesn't have any complaints. 


End file.
